Traditionally, commodities such as computer related products, for example, have been sold primarily through retail stores and catalogs and, more recently, through telephone sales supported by infomercials and other print and media advertising. However these traditional models for selling computer related products suffer significant disadvantages.
Store-based retailers have limited shelf space due to costly inventory and real estate investment considerations. This limits the number of products store-based retailers can offer to their customers. Also, the personnel required to operate stores are expensive and can be difficult to hire and train. The physical store's need for personnel also limits the flexibility and efficiency of the sales process. The number of customers that can be served and the quality of service is dependent on the number of personnel dedicated to the sales process.
Store-based retailers also face the financial risk of carrying inventory that may quickly become obsolete. Physical possession of inventory also limits the speed at which these retailers can change their merchandise mix and offer new products. This is because a store must physically obtain, set up and display the products. Physical stores also can only serve customers in a limited geographic area because the customers must travel to the store to shop. To extend this limited reach, new stores must be opened in different geographic locations. However, the time required and the significant investments in inventory, real estate and personnel required at each new location, make it difficult to expand quickly into new geographic regions.
Catalog-based (e.g., mail-order) retailing provides only a partial solution to the disadvantages of store-based retailing. Catalogs do provide customers with the convenience of shopping from home or the office at flexible times. However, catalog merchandising is costly and wasteful because paper, printing, and postage are increasingly expensive and a large percentage of people to whom catalogs are sent will not use them. Also, the number of products catalogs can feature and the product information they can provide are limited due to catalog mailing, printing and other related expenses.
Catalogs are also very inflexible and provide only limited accessibility. In order to change products or prices, the catalog must be reprinted and redistributed which is both costly and time consuming. Furthermore, catalogs' accessibility is limited in that they are available only to those people to whom they are sent. Also, the catalog shopping experience is, in general, neither interactive nor personalized, yet requires extensive personnel support and manual intervention on behalf of the retailer to take and process orders.
The more recent advent of the combination of infomercials and other advertising supporting telephone sales also provides only a partial solution. The ability to order by phone provides the same inconvenience that the catalog does. However, infomercial and other advertising is extremely expensive. They are also limited in their geographic scope. Typical media outlets serve only a relatively small geographic area. To expand the geographic scope of advertising, additional media outlets in different locations must be used. This greatly increases expenses. Advertising is also limited in duration. Expense increases drastically upon extending the term of the advertising.
The advertisements and infomercials that describe the products are also limited in the scope of products they can cover. The expense limits the size of print advertising and the duration of radio and television advertising. These limitations restrict the number of products that can be covered. They also restrict the amount of information that can be provided for the products.
Recently, the Internet has emerged as a powerful new global communications and commerce medium that represents a radical new way for people to share information and conduct business electronically. Though the Internet has been well known for several years, it has been mainly used for research and as an educational medium. Hence people were initially slow to adopt it as a common means of conducting retail commerce. However, with technology advancing such that personal computers are now an affordable commodity for the average household, more and more personal computers are being acquired for home usage. In conjunction with increased computer awareness and usage, affordability and ease of accessibility to the Internet from an average household has given birth to a new type of commercial medium referred to as Electronic Commerce (i.e., E-Commerce).
The increasing functionality, accessibility and overall usage of the Internet have made it an attractive commercial medium that can offer solutions to many of the shortcomings of the traditional retail models. For instance, the Internet has radically changed the relationship between customers. Online retailers can, from a single remote computer, interact directly and simultaneously with customers across the globe.
The Internet also eliminates the traditional retail models' limited availability and barriers to expansion. On the Internet, a store is accessible throughout the world around the clock. The limitations associated with printed catalogs are eliminated as well. There is no incremental cost associated with making Internet content available to people who will not use it. Internet also provides easy adaptability to changing market conditions and allowing an interactive, customizable retail experience.
Online retailers can respond more rapidly to customer demand by frequently modifying their product offerings, shopping interfaces and pricing, simply by modifying their Web site. Additionally, the Internet improves on the limited amount of information that can be conveyed in the catalog and advertising/telephone sales models of retail sales. Web sites are inexpensive relative to the number of potential customers they reach, allowing much more information can be provided on a Web site than in any advertisement.
However, even with the advantages that is associated with the usage of the Internet as a commercial medium, there are still drawbacks in the currently existing E-Commerce retail businesses. In particular, most E-Commerce retail businesses mainly use the Internet and Web pages as an advertising medium to replace the previous catalog/infomercial type advertisements. Although some of the businesses have begun accepting product orders online via email or Web pages, the current E-Commerce businesses for the most part have adopted a hybrid business model in which the traditional business models are coupled with E-Commerce business practices.
For instance, the usage of the Internet has replaced a few of the traditional business practices such as advertising and order processing, but most of the so-called E-Commerce retail businesses of the prior art still operate by maintaining an inventory. That is to say, the current online businesses still maintain inventories in warehouses that store the merchandise to be sold. As described above, the costs associated with such business practices are high, especially in the computer related products market where their relatively short life cycle and the rapid adoption of new technologies and products make the traditional inventory store and catalog sales models particularly problematic. If the computer products are not sold in a relatively short period of time, the unsold merchandise will become obsolete due to the fast pace in which technology is evolving.
Furthermore, some of the prior art E-Commerce systems are prone to unnecessary down-time due to dependence of out-sourced services resulting in loss of sales during the down-time period. In particular, the primary use of credit cards as the preferred method of payment over the Internet has made checking for credit card fraud a necessity. To that end, almost all E-Commerce businesses are connected to a financial service center for processing fraud checks. However, if the connection to the service center is down for any reason, process of sales is halted until a fraud check can be performed. Additionally, most E-Commerce businesses rely exclusively on the results of the commercially available fraud check institutions. If the criteria set by the fraud check institution are too high, then sales that would otherwise have been profitable are lost.